Existing processes for manufacturing carbon fiber components require the manufacture of discrete portions of such components and subsequent joining of the discrete portions to form completed components. The completed components may be large and/or made up of multiple, non-homogeneous portions. However, the manufacture and joining of multiple discrete portions suffers from inefficiencies, and such completed components may also suffer from physical or structural discontinuities as a result of the manufacturing and joining processes. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for manufacturing fiber components efficiently and without the drawbacks of existing processes.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.